superpowers_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion (Marvel Comics)
' David Charles Haller', also known as Legion, is a character from the Marvel franchise. He is a mutant who received his superhuman powers due to genetic mutation caused by the X-Gene. Several of Legion's family members are also mutants, including: *his paternal collateral ancestor, Graymalkin; *his father, Professor X; *his paternal aunt, Cassandra Nova; *and his paternal step-uncle, Juggernaut. Superhuman Powers Spontaneous Mutations: Legion is an Omega-Level Mutant and was also stated to be an Alpha-Level Mutant with the ability to create spontaneous mutations with varying attributes. Due to either his immense powers, mental instability, or a combination of the two, Legion creates a new personality to govern each of these new mutations. He stated that he has, in his mind, "200 Omega-level split personalities". Rogue stated that, while she was inside Legion, she was connected to thousands of types of powers and there were more "being born" all the time. Originally, all of Legion's powers were psychically-based, but since his resurrection, Legion has also manifested physical mutations. Also, since his return, Legion's mind is shown as being inhabited by thousands of sub-personalities. Some of his personalities are, in fact, individual psyches absorbed by Legion upon their deaths (i.e. Marci Sabol and Jemail Karami), but many more are creations of Legion's own mind. Legion's known personality/power combinations include: *''Jemail Karami (Personality 002):'' A terrorist leader who once tried to restructure Legion's fractured personality in his own image. He possesses telepathy. Jemail was once a real man but died near Legion and thereby became the first psyche he absorbed. *''Jack Wayne (Personality 003):'' A swaggering adult roustabout adventurer with the ability of telekinesis. He was killed by Magik during her attempt to rescue Karma but was proven to still be alive later. He was later subsumed by Lord Trauma. *''Cyndi (Personality 004):'' A temperamental, rebellious girl with pyrokinesis. She had a crush on Cypher. *''The Legion (Personality 005):'' He is self-described as the "real me" and by Magik as a "God-Mutant". He is able to warp reality and time to his will. Using these powers, he created the Age of Apocalypse nad eliminated the Elder Gods of Limbo. *''Sally (Personality 067):'' An obese, lonely woman with Hulk-like super strength and increased muscle mass. *''Personality 115:'' A British punk rocker who appears to channel sound into energy blasts. *''Personality 181:'' Little is known about this persona, but it can enlarge itself to an undetermined size. This was the first power Legion utilized with the Neural Switchboard Wristband. *''Johnny Gomorrah (Personality 186):'' He is able to transmute objects and enemies into salt. *''Time-Sink (Personality 227):'' One of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. He was apprehended and re-absorbed by Legion with help from the X-Men. He can manipulate time. *''Personality 302:'' Little is known about this persona, but Legion used this persona's rapid punching power while battling Time-Sink. Later, in London, Rogue borrowed this power to subdue Magneto. *''Styx (Personality 666):'' Styx's power is to use a touch of death to absorb the spirits of his victims. After absorbing a spirit, Styx can continue to control the victim's body. He was the ring leader of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. After parting ways, Styx set his headquarters in the catacombs beneath Paris. To lure Legion to him, Styx kidnapped Professor X but left a lily (his calling card) and coordinates to locate him. *''Personality 749:'' Little is known about this persona, but Legion used their electrical discharge power whilst battling Time-Sink. *''Personality 762:'' A pirate who appears to belch an acid gas. *''Personality 898:'' A centaur. *''Personality 933:'' Little is known about this persona, but in London, Legion used this personality's power to emit gaseous material at high speeds while battling Magneto. It was one of the powers that Rogue siphoned from him. *''Delphic (Personality 1012):'' A blue-skinned, seemingly omniscient seer who is willing to answer three questions to supplicants. She also gives off what appear to be electrical discharges. *''"3554":'' An African-American marathon runner with super speed. *''"Absence":'' An alien/demon creature who claims to have traveled through realities and stars. Absence's power is to siphon off heat and love. *''Bleeding Image:'' A living voodoo doll who blew himself up with a bomb and nearly killed Rogue in the process. He was one of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. *''Chain:'' He is a human virus, turning anyone he touches into a copy of himself with a new weapon. The only way to stop him and revert his victims back is to capture the 1(A) iteration. He is one of the sub-personalities who escaped from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. He was found taking over London with Susan in Sunshine but was stopped by the X-Men. *''Chronodon:'' He is a large dinosaur with a clock for a face. Legion unsuccessfully attempted to capture him and use his powers to break free from the Yamaguchi-Kai Clan. His powers are undefined but, based on his name and appearance, are likely related to time. *''"CInk":'' An android with the ability to make mobile telephone calls. While using this power, Legion's hair becomes shaped like a satellite dish, and his hand morphs into a mobile phone. *''The Clown:'' He is a surly-looking circus clown who can blast a light energy from his mouth. He was killed by Magik during her attempt to rescue Karma. However, he proved to still be alive later. *''Compass Rose:'' A persona who can locate any person and teleport to them. Rogue used this power to find Rachel Grey and the others. *''"The Cowboy":'' A personality with the ability to create psionic guns and fire psionic bullets. *''Drexel:'' A seemingly foul-mouthed, simpleton with super strength. He was killed by Magik during her attempt to rescue Karma. *''Endgame:'' An armor who can counter any attack executed against it. One of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. *''Findle the Finder:'' A personality who can find anyone across the galaxy. Legion used this power to find the Dire Wraiths he used to distract the X-Men with. *''Gestalt:'' Not a true personality but an avatar which Legion created for himself within his own mindscape. Legion uses this form to assimilate with his other personalities and use their powers, as well as repairing a great deal of the psychological damage he has suffered in the past. *''Hugh Davidson:'' A stereotypical prepster with a long, prehensile tongue. *''Hunter:'' A typical macho-man, cowboy persona who Legion created after Jack Wayne was consumed by Lord Trauma. He seems to manifest a psionic gun as his power. *''Hypnobloke:'' A strange gentleman with flashing swirls for eyes in a top hat and carrying a pocket watch whose powers are that of hypnotic suggestion. *''Joe Fury:'' A man with anger issues who is able to generate flames and other types of energy from his body. *''Kirbax the Kraklar:'' A demonic creature with the ability of flight and electricity generation. After Legion lost control of his powers, Kirbax briefly took control over his body and flew from the Indian Himalayas to China until another sub-personality took over. *''Ksenia Nadejda Panov:'' A Moscow heiress, discus champion, exporter of caviar, and torturer of puppies. She has the ability to generate ionic scalpels from her fingers. She briefly gained control of Legion's body but was restrained by Merzah the Mystic long enough to allow Legion to reclaim his body. She was later killed by another sub-personality. *''K-Zek the Conduit:'' He appears to be an android with the ability of wireless energy transfer and electrical absorption. Legion used this power to defeat Storm. *''Lord Trauma:'' A personality who looks much like Legion but with slicked back hair and faces of anguish seemingly tattooed on his body. He possesses multiple abilities, including telepathy, the ability to manifest physically, and to subsume other personalities within Legion. *''Marci Sabol:'' A little girl and the first person to meet Legion after his return. She helped Legion but was killed by another personality. She is a human with no superhuman powers. *''Max Kelvin:'' A crotchety old man. His eyes protrude when he uses his powers of plasmatic flame generation. Legion managed to defeat him in his mind and used his powers to break free from the Yamaguchi-Kai Clan. *''Moira Kinross:'' A personality created to protect Legion's mind from Doctor Nemesis' meddling. She was able to best Professor X in psychic battle and warp reality. She single-handedly created the Age of X where Legion would be seen as a hero and placed herself as the "mother" of Legion. *''Mycolojester:'' A plant-like entity with the attire of a jester and has the power to emit toxic spores from the skin pores on his body which acts as a powerful nerve gas. Its effects can be dissipated by water, however. *''"The Nazi Doctor":'' A blond, monocled Nazi doctor with a thick German accent who appears to be able to negate mutant powers by touch. *''Non-Newtonian Annie:'' She is a skinny, purple woman dressed in pink clothes. She has the power to be cloaked in a zero-tau nullskin that deflects any attack and kinetic energy is redirected. Legion used this power to defeat Frenzy, Karasu, and Sojobo. *''Nurse Good:'' A typical protector type personality according to Hannah Jones. Nurse Good was subsumed by Lord Trauma's minions shortly after appearing. *''The Origamist:'' A sumo wrestler and reality warper with space-folding powers. He is one of the most powerful sub-personalities in Legion's mind. *''"Oxy":'' Able to create an oxygen bubble around himself and others. *''Professor Y:'' A personality who was created from the psionic trauma caused by Professor X's death. Professor Y has the ability of precognition and post-mortem power absorption. *''Protozoan Porter:'' A strange-looking, near-octopoid personality with physiological resemblances akin to that of a leech. It has the ability to teleport by disassembling into multiple littel bits of ameboid-like particles and then reassembling them at a given destination. *''Pukatus Jr.:'' A small, cherub-like demon which can vomit an acidic substance. *''Skinsmith:'' He can create skin to cover individuals. However, the skin appears to peel off. *''"Small purple good one":'' A small, bald, purple humanoid with black eyes. He claims to have been trapped in Legion's mind and has the power of geokinesis and can use it over a wide distance. *''"Specs":'' A nervous young man with large glasses and the ability to see through soli dobjects. *''"Spike":'' An African-American with the power to turn his limbs into spikes. *''"Stutter":'' A young man with a stutter along with both emotional and physical deformities. His power is self-propelled flight. *''Susan in Sunshine:'' One of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Susan can amplify emotions of those around her and turn those emotions into raw energy. *''Tami Haar:'' A young woman with a French accent who can manifest in the real world outside of Legion's mindscape. *''Tyrannix the Abominoid:'' A cthulhu-like creature with the power of telepathy and astral projection. He pursued Legion inside the maze of his mind in an attempt to take control of his body while Legion lost control of his personalities. *''"Vampire":'' A classical 19th century vampire who was killed by Magik in her attempt to rescue Karma. *''The Weaver:'' A large arachnid-like creature whose massive limbs are connected to a main body wreathed in bright light. As its name suggests, the Weaver has the all-powerful ability to change, morph, and otherwise refabricate reality itself. Arguably, it is the most powerful personality within Legion's shattered psyche and one of the only other personas he can neither coax into his service or assimilate with. *''"The White Witchdoctor":'' A white man dressed as a witchdoctor. He was the sub-personality who killed Marci Sabol but was killed by Karma. Although not confirmed, his power may be psyche absorption by which he absorbs the astral forms of anyone who dies around him. *''"The Wolfman":'' An older man wearing a dhoti and handcuffs with self-healing and lycanthropy powers. *''Wormwhole Wodo:'' He can open wormholes across the galaxy. Legion used this power to summon the Dire Wraiths to distract the X-Men. *''Wounded Boy:'' A personality who appears as a young boy with multiple injuries over his body. *''Zari Zap:'' A young punk woman with short, spiked hair. She appears to be able to manipulate electricity. *''Zero G. Priestley:'' A personality who can control gravity. *''unknown:'' Little is known about this persona, but it can teleport itself and others through unknown means and with unknown limits. *''unknown:'' Little is known about this persona, but it is capable of mass mind control though on a smaller scale with possibly only a few yards range or a limit of three to five victims. *''unknown:'' An unseen personality with an ability Legion calls "Astral Harpoon Projection", which seems not to leave any physical repercussions but leaves its victims in cataleptic and convulsive states. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics Mutants